Mira Forrester
Mira Forrester is one of the protagonists and is the third-born child and firstborn daughter of Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa Forrester in Game Of Thrones. Known to put family first, Mira was sent to Highgarden to serve as handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell, which would later result in her being taken to the capital, King's Landing. Character Mira had always been fond of Ironrath, but Lady Forrester - wanting her eldest daughter to learn the ways of a Southron court - arranged for her to serve as a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. To her great surprise, Mira enjoyed attending on Margaery at Highgarden, and followed her to King's Landing with enthusiasm. But life in the capital has not been easy for Mira. Her straightforward Northern ways are at odds with the subtleties of court life, and she often finds herself dreaming of simpler days. Mira is shown to be a calm person who wants to help her family at any cost. Though slightly meek and passive at the beginning of the game, she quickly becomes either fiercely loyal or cunningly traitorous and manipulative during her stint at King's Landing, learning the ropes of the game of thrones to aid her family in any way possible. Though she can choose her loyalty to Margaery, Tyrion, Tom, Sera or many others, or to herself, Mira's ultimate dedication is to her family above all else. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Mira is first mentioned by Talia when Ryon mentions he misses her. Talia tells him that she's in King's Landing. Later on, she is seen sitting in Margaery's room. Margaery comes by and tells her she has to pledge loyalty to the King, Joffrey Baratheon. Mira can choose to pledge loyalty to the King, or to Margaery. Cersei will be displeased and claim that Mira will need to get her priorities straight if you pledge loyalty to Margaery. Mira can choose to ask for help for her family. Margaery says she can't promise, but she will try. Later Mira is talking with Sera and then Margaery comes in. It appears that a part of her dress is torn, presumably by Joffrey. Margaery tells Mira that she cannot help and may not be able to ask for help for a while. Later on, Mira runs into the Coal Kid and he tells her that he knows people who would be willing to help her, and he runs off. "The Lost Lords" Margaery Tyrell comes into Mira's room and talks about the invitations. Mira is given the choice to forge a letter using Margaery's seal or to just continue sending the invitations. Forging it will let you be able to keep the bethorel when talking to Elaena as Rodrik in Ironrath. You can win the bethorel without forging it though, but you must choose the right option. Sera comes in and asks if she will speak with Mira. The two of them leave the room. Sera and Mira walk outside of King Landing's and reveals that she stole Queen Cersei's finest wine. They drink it, and Sera tells her Mira that she's a bastard, her real name is Sera Flowers. Tyrion walks forward and sees that they have Cersei's wine. He does not tell on them, but brings Mira to meet with Andros and Morgryn to tell Forrester Ironwood. They leave and Tyrion talks to Mira after what she should do for the sake of her House. Mira leaves, and Damien, the Lannister Guard says "My lady" as she exits. Mira goes inside her room and sees that someone left a note on the bed. She reads it, revealing that she has to meet someone at midnight. Mira goes to the destination she was supposed to meet the person who left the note. A Lannister guard catches her sneaking at midnight and orders her to go back to her chambers. Damien tells the guard that he's with her and he walks off. He reveals he left the note and he pulls out his knife and says that he wants to make it quick, that she's made enemies of the wrong people. Tom hits Damien and Damien grabs him and tries to drown him, Mira gets the choice to kill Damien and save Tom, or run for her life. If Damien is killed, Tom tells Mira he'll take care of Damien's body and Mira runs off and gets the choice to keep the knife or hide it. "The Sword in the Darkness" Mira and Sera are walking through King's Landing and talk about if Sera made a mistake trusting Mira in telling her that she was a bastard. They stop once Sera points to Lord Garibald Tarwick and says she might want to marry him. She says she wants to go talk to him while the Coal Boy appears. If Damien was killed, he tells her that guards have been questioning people of Damien's whereabouts. When Mira leaves, Sera thinks that she had "a tryst with a bushes' with the Coal Boy. They leave to meet with Queen Cersei and Lady Margaery. Cersei says that they cannot get a seat at the wedding and says that Mira should know her place and that it isn't with Tyrion. Margaery questions it and wants Mira not to speak with Tyrion anymore. At the wedding, Tyrion approaches Mira to speak with her. Mira can choose to speak with Tyrion which angers Margaery. If you speak with Tyrion, he tells her that he has a royal decree to buy Ironwood from House Forrester. Sera and Mira are standing after being declined to a seat at the wedding. Lucan grabs Mira, realizing that she was with Damien. Morgryn spills a drink on him and threatens to get Lucan fired from his job and he lets go of her and Morgryn brings Mira to talk about a partnership to earn money. While they speak, Tyrion is brought out of the wedding due to being accused of Joffrey's murder. Morgryn tells her that it is now a very bad time to be associated with Tyrion. He leaves while Mira and Tom go and try to steal the decree for Ironwood. Mira is given the choice to burn the decree or keep it. "Sons of Winter" Mira is hearing everyone's reactions to Tommen becoming king when she finds Tom looking out a window. Tom reveals that Lord Andros and Lord Morgryn will be at Tommen's Coronation Feast. Mira sneaks into Tommen's Coronation Feast with Sera's help. Mira must find out who is Lord Whitehill's contact. She can eavesdrop many people and she ends up finding out that Andros has turned down Morgryn and has started a deal with Lyman Lannister. Mira can turn Lyman against Andros after Garibald Tarwick tells Mira why Lyman shakes his hand so much. Lyman yells at Andros and he storms out. Andros gets angry at Mira and tells her she made a very grave error. She is not seen for the rest of the episode. "A Nest of Vipers" In King's Landing, Mira Forrester is talking to Sera and Sera reveals that Margaery knows Mira used her to get into the coronation feast. Sera says that she is going to stay away from Mira now. While they're talking, two guards including Lucan approaches Mira and orders her to come with them. She complies and leaves. Lucan takes Mira into Tyrion's chambers to talk to Cersei Lannister. She tells her that she's been a busy handmaiden, and knows that she has been friendly with Tyrion. She tells her to talk to Tyrion and find out who he calls to the trial as witnesses. She, in return offers to take care of Lord Andros for her, claiming that she never liked him anyways. Mira brings in wine to the cellar for Lord Tyrion. He suspects that Cersei sent her and no matter if Mira chooses to lie or not, he will know regardless. After the conversation, Lucan drags her out and Tyrion warns her to be careful on who she trusts. "The Ice Dragon" Mira is seen walking to Margaery's chambers, upon reaching the door she hears Sera weeping and Margaery yelling at her. Upon entering Margaery is furious with both Sera and Mira after learning about the trouble they have been doing. Margaery reveals that Sera has been caught stealing Cersei's wine and asks Mira if she knows anything about Sera stealing wine from Queen Cersei, Mira can lie, pretend not to know and defend Sera, or confess that she knew about it (and possibly drank the wine with Sera). If Mira took Margaery's seal or key in Iron From Ice after asking for her help, Margaery will ask for it, Mira can confess to taking it or can pretend to find it. Margaery apologies for getting frustrated and informs her handmaidens that she needs order in her household until she marries Tommen and becomes queen, so this leaves her without choice to dismiss one of her handmaidens. She confronts Mira about going to Tommen's coronation feast when she was taken off the invitation list and demands an answer as to why Sera brought her into the party, Margaery pleads with Mira to say the information is not true as she is one of her highest handmaidens that she trusts, however Sera begs Mira to confess about the whole thing as she is afraid of losing her position. Mira is left with a choice of confessing her actions and be dismissed with Margaery's favour, or lie to keep her position with Margaery. Lie: Mira pins the blame on Sera, saying that she made her go to the feast. Sera is exceptionally upset with Mira for betraying her and will be even more blunt if Mira revealed Sera's secret to Tarwick in Sons of Winter. Margaery dismissed Sera from her service and Sera leaves the room crying, Margaery then bonds with Mira saying that she is glad the information is not true and that she is happy to have Mira continuing to be in her service. However, Margaery reveals that she has to distance herself from Mira as she reveals that there are rumours of Mira and a murdered Lannister guard circulating around Kings Landing, although Margaery does not believe the rumours, she decides to wait until they die down or wait until she becomes queen to continue having Mira in her service. Mira leaves Margaery's chambers, frightened about the news. Truth: Mira confesses to Margaery that Sera is telling the truth, Margaery is very upset to hear this information to the point where she feels entirely betrayed, she dismisses Mira and she leaves with a glare on her face. Sera catches up to her and depending on whether Mira told Tarwick Sera's secret, Sera's attitude will be neutral or upset and guilty. Sera says goodbye to Mira, but before leaving she informs Mira that she has heard rumours about Mira killing a Lannister guard. They then part ways. Upon reaching nearby her quarters, Mira is stopped by Tom, who tells her that Lannister guards are searching her room, Mira peaks around the corner and finds the vile information to be true. Mira and Tom walk off and Mira informs Tom of the rumours that Margaery/Sera informed her about, Tom confirms that there are in fact rumours going around, being a lot more vile then Mira was told, saying that Mira takes Lannister guard's to her bed and murders them in her sleep. Tom also informs Mira that the guards do in fact believe that Mira murdered Damien as his friend who works in delivering coal to the guards chambers overheard that the captain of the guard received an anonymous letter with information regarding that Mira is behind Damien's death. Tom suggests that the best thing he and Mira can do to be safe is stay close to Margaery, but given the circumstances it makes that suggestion impossible. Mira and Tom then devise a plan to reach a collier's store on Muddy Way whom Tom knows and trusts the owners to help Mira either leave Kings Landing and go back to Ironrath, get an audience with Cersei so she can somehow try and convince her that she is innocent in the situation, or simply lay low so nobody will find her and Tom. Soon after, two guards appear, which prompts Tom to tell Mira to escape to the store and inform the owner Godwyn that he sent her while he distracts the guards, he does so and Mira runs off. Mira makes her way to the river gate but is cut off by two guards nearing her, she gets help from Morgryn who bribes the guards to leave her be, Morgryn offers Mira a lift in his litter to the river gate. Morgryn congratulates Mira for getting Andros the death sentence and even compliments her actions, however he condemns her for getting the ironwood contract, which he then reveals that he was the one who bribed Damien to assassinate Mira, he then tells Mira that once Ludd seizes Ironrath both he and Ludd will control the ironwood trade completely and decides that Mira will now be executed so she can't complicate the situation any further, Mira can tell Morgryn that he is making a mistake with his plan and that he is a fool for not seeing the obvious outcome in the end, this causes Morgryn to pin Mira's head against the wall and he is expresses complete anger from her response, in which Mira can stomp on his foot and punch him in the throat, or get slammed against the wall again. Upon reaching the river gate, Morgryn throws Mira out of his litter and she is presented at the feet of Lucan, who arrests her on the spot, taking her to await her execution. Killed Victims * Damien (Determinant) Death (Determinant) Killed by *Headsman *Rickard Morgryn (Caused) *Herself (Caused) *Damien (Indirectly Caused) *Lucan (Caused) *Sera Flowers (Indirectly Caused) If Mira rejects Morgryn's offer on becoming his wife so he can obtain control over Ironrath, Tom will die and Mira can live, Morgryn will leave Mira in her cell for the Lannister guards to take her to her execution. Upon reaching the block, Morgryn calls himself as a witness to Mira's murder of Damien, Mira can either spit at Morgryn or ignore him and stand tall. Mira watches as Sera and Tom watch her death in the crowd, Sera spitefully throwing fruit at her if she sells her out and sadistically smiling once she dies. Mira can then speak her final words before either being forced down to the block or willingly lowering herself onto it. She takes one final look at the Kings Landing castle before closing her eyes and accepting her fate as the headsman beheads her. Non-Canon Deaths If Mira fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for her to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Mira will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Mira can die. Relationships It is assumed that Mira has strong positive relationships with all of her family and house members. Margaery Tyrell Mira and Margaery are shown to have a positive relationship, and Margaery has also regarded her as a friend. Sera Sera and Mira have a good relationship, they seem to have been friends for a while. Their ultimate relationship is determinant. Sera attends Mira's execution (determinant) regardless of their relationship. If they remained friends, Sera watches hurtful towards her execution. If their relationship was strained, she throws a tomato towards Mira before she's executed. Asher Forrester Asher seems to be really close with Mira. Asher sent Mira a coin despite living in two different continents, all to remember him. Ethan Forrester Ethan and Mira seem to be close. Ethan sent a carved ironwood tree to Mira he made himself. Elissa Forrester Elissa is Mira's mother. Elissa sent Mira to Highgarden to serve as a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. To Mira's great surprise, she enjoyed attending at Highgarden. Elissa has high expectations of Mira, sending letters to Mira to ask for Margaery's assistance which puts Mira in danger as she's willing to do anything to help her family in Ironrath. Appearances Family Tree Trivia *Unused files for the codex suggest that Mira was originally blonde like her mother. *Mira is the third playable character to die (Determinant). *Mira is the only character that hasn't been in direct contact with any other main characters on screen. *Regardless if Mira survived The Ice Dragon or not, she does not appear on the main menu screen after completing episode 6. *Mira is one of three female characters to have a Determinant status, along with Rose and Nancy. References Category:House Forrester Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Determinant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:House Tyrell Category:House Lannister Category:Antagonists